fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Future, There Will Be Fairies/Quotes
:(Ivan's House; Ivan sitting in his bed) :Ivan: I've been thinking. :Astronov and Neptunia: About what? :Ivan: My future. I mean, sure it's a long time from now, but I just wish I could see what might happen with my own eyes, that way I'll make sure I don't end up a bitter middle-aged man with a hump. :Astronov: We can help with that. :(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands;'Poof'; a simulation machine appears) :Ivan: Woah, what's this? :Neptunia: You don't know what this is? :Ivan: Uh, no. :Neptunia: Neither do I. :Astronov: (sigh) It's a simulation machine. You can use it to any advantage, like, seeing the future for instance. :Ivan: Alright! (hops on the simulation machine and activates it) Next stop, the future! :(machine starts; Ivan surrounded in a digital background until it turns into a simulation of futuristic Dimmsdale; Ivan looks around) :Ivan: This... is... amazing! I'm actually in a simulation of the Dimmsdale of the future. :(Astronov and Neptunia poof up) :Neptunia: It does look pretty bright. :Astronov: Even the grass smells realistic. (sniffs the grass) and pleasant. :Ivan: Let's go check more of this place. Hopefully, we might find our future selves. ---- :(Ivan's room; Timmy and his fairies walked in) :Timmy: Ivan, you here? Hope you remember our plan to go to the Dimmsdale Derby this afternoon. Hey, what's this? :Cosmo: It looks like some kind of... messed up looking computer with psychic energy. :Wanda: No, Cosmo, it's more like a simulation machine. :Timmy: Ivan must have wished for it. Question is, why? :Poof: Maybe he wants to see what his future would look like. :Timmy: (sees Ivan and fairies inside the simulation screen) You're right, Poof. Let's go with him. :Wanda: Now, Timmy, we mustn't interfere. Ivan must have made a personal wish for himself. We don't want to be burdens of his own wi... :Timmy: I wish we were inside Ivan's simulation. :Wanda: Oh, why do I even try to explain things? :(Timmy and his fairies poof to Ivan's simulation) :(Timmy and his fairies appear near Ivan and his fairies) :Ivan: Timmy? What are you doing here? :Timmy: We were just in the neighborhood and wanted to say, YOU'VE BUILT A SIMULATION MACHINE AND DIDN'T ASK ME TO JOIN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? :Ivan: Calm down! I wanted to tell you, but I've got a little impressed of what I am seeing. :Timmy: I'll admit, this does look fascinating. Wonder who we're gonna see. :Poof: Hey, look over there. Is that... :(Future Veronica seen walking to her house) :Ivan: That's Veronica from the future. :Timmy: Wow, I almost didn't recognize her. She seems so relaxed. :Cosmo: And beautiful. :Astronov: And hot. :(Wanda and Neptunia scowl at their husbands) :Cosmo and Astronov: Other than the love of my life. :(Wanda and Neptunia smile) :(everyone looks inside and sees a girl) :Wanda: Who's she? She looks like Veronica now, but shorter. :Future Veronica: Any word on your tryouts, Jessica? :Poof: She must be Veronica's daughter. :Jessie: I am in! In fact, they are so impressed, they've let me be top leading cheerleader. :Future Veronica: Well, for your sake, your cheerleading will go even better than mine. :Future Ivan: I'm home. :Future Veronica: And how's my undercover cop? :Future Ivan: In a successful state that we are all going to a family vacation for your choosing. :Future Veronica: Oh, Ivan, how did I ever get so lucky to have a courageous husband like you? :(both kiss) :Jessie: Well, if you need me, I'll be over there - barfing. (walks out) :Ivan: Wow! I cannot wait for the future. :Neptunia: And who knows? You might be a free man doing the things you've always wanted with Veronica, skydiving while kissing... :Ivan: (muttering) :Neptunia: Going to late night parties... :Ivan: Ah... ah... :Neptunia: And romantically watching movies at night. Eh, the kind of movies when your future child is in bed that is. :(Ivan making a drooling wave with his mouth) :Timmy: (closes Ivan's mouth) I think you've said enough, Neptunia. So, any ideas of whats my future going to be like? :Poof: Let's go to your house and see. ---- :(Timmy's House) :(everyone looks through the windows and sees a woman with her daughter) :Astronov: Hey, that must be the future Trixie with her daughter. :Timmy: That means, I will be married to Trixie Tang. This simulation you wished for just gets better and better. :Tammy: Mommy, when is daddy gonna come back? :Future Woman: He'll come home, sweetie, (turns around revealing her face) he's picking up your half-brother from your mom-in-law Trixie's house. :Timmy: Wait. That's not Trixie. I recognize those purple eyes without the diva-shaped glasses from anyone. (gasp) Tootie Miller is my future wife?! (twitching noise) :Ivan: Hold your horses, T. She did say that your future daughter has a half-brother which means that Trixie could be your future potential spouse. :Timmy: Yeah, I suppose you're right. :Ivan: And who knows, maybe someday, Tootie might get over her habit of stalking you. Nobody can act the same way forever. :(future Timmy with Tommy gets out of the car) :Tommy: But, dad, what's the machine for when it comes to newborn babies? :Future Timmy: I'll tell you when you're older. Now let's get inside. Your mother-in-law Tootie has planned a perfect family trip for all of us. :(Timmy, Ivan and fairies look through the window and see the family make a big hug) :Timmy: You know Ivan, thinking of what you said, maybe I could give it a try. But just risking the fact that Vicky might be my future sister-in-law just gives me the heebie-jeebies. :Cosmo: Maybe we should see what Ivan's simulation has in store for Vicky. :Ivan: I can't believe I'm saying this, but, good idea, Cosmo. C'mon. ---- Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!